Amber
by Zovid
Summary: Oh they are so annoying. Constant flirting and no dating. It makes me glad I am not friends with them. ONESHOT


**Amber **By: _Toxas_

Oh they are so annoying. Constant flirting and no dating. It makes me glad I am _not_ friends with them. That would be social suicide, well maybe not. Many people do like them more then me. Who am I kidding? Everyone loves me, but this isn't about me. It's about them. EW, they're doing it again. That weird we're friends flirt. It's so annoying. I should probably introduce myself. I'm Amber, the most popular and prettiest girl in the school, and the dorks who are in love that I'm talking about are Miley and Oliver. They keep hanging around each other like they were connected at the hip, it's disgusting.

I have to admit though, Oliver Oaken is pretty cute, and that's why he's not at the bottom of the list like his two dorkette friends. At the moment we're having gym, which requires to much moving on my part. So I just stand there, looking gorgeous and I see Miley and Oliver I don't really know what they're doing. It looks like Oliver is trying to do a front flip, but it's not exactly working. His body looks nice. Miley is showing off her ass to him. Why don't they _just. Go. Out._ They are so annoying.

Ashley's talking to me and it's not really registering in my mind on what she's saying and it's not really registering in her mind that I'm not listening. I'm observing the dorks, because I, Amber, am going to do another good deed because I promised my best friend, Hannah Montana, that I would. Oh and I bought that globe, but I think it's broken because there was this weird country called Russia, and I couldn't find the Soviet Reunion. I think Hannah's a bit slow.

I should go over there and tell them they should stop being annoying and just go out. Oh my god he's holding her hand. Oh wait. Never mind he's just helping her up. Walking over to the two I could see Oliver was helping her in those back bend things. I can't do those. I take comfort in the fact that little Ms. Miley can't either or at least not without the help of Oliver. I stopped on my way there though when Oliver went over to his bag to get a water bottle and Lilly bounces through the locker rooms door.

Where did she come from? Actually a better question is where has she been? She's been gone for like a week. Oh I hear her giggle to Miley that she's been on vacation still. Hey! Why should she still get to be on vacation if I was here in the first week of school? I have to tell daddy. Oliver's coming back I should go tell the geeks to OH MY GOD! Oliver and Lilly are major flirting.

"Lilly your back!" I heard him scream. It's not like I'm far away, I could have been and I still would have heard the boy, and besides it looks like I'm listening to Ashley anyways. But it's not even the fact that he screamed it, is what's making me go into shock. He just picked her up, and he's swinging her around. That's full chest to chest contact. She's laughing and hitting him and telling him to put her down. He does so and hugs her. I've never seen him hug either of the two dorks.

Uhm…they've been hugging for a bit and it looks like Miley notices it too, because she does that gesture to stop people from making things anymore awkward. Lilly's explaining the trip to Miley; I should walk over there and do my good deed now, but wait. Oh my…Oliver's tickling Lilly and they're flirting. Oliver is such a whore. I have to do my good deed before I lose any interest.

"Hey Stewart I-" I couldn't finish my sentence as Lilly was picked up by Oliver (her legs were around his waist). What is going on here? Oliver kissed Lilly! Oh my god, has this world gone insane! He's dating Lilly. I will not take this sitting down. I march over there as he drops her to her feet and they look at me.

"Are you two dating?!" I ask annoyed pointing, to Oliver and Lilly. They all look at each other and then back at me and just nod. Oh how dare the besmall me like that.

"Why are you here Amber?" Miley asks. I stick my hand in her face ignoring her.

"Since when have you been dating loser?" I asked Oliver and pointed at Lilly. Miley has this expression on her face in shock that pretty much matches Lilly's. Oliver is just standing there confused and cute like.

"Uhm…since the summer?" Oliver said as if he was being asked a trick question. Lilly hits him in the shoulder with her mouth open. But why would he go out with her? I mean seriously.

"Uh Oliver!"

"What?"

"I'm not a loser!" she says trying to defend herself. Whatever. Miley looks annoyed that I pretty much ignored her question.

"Sorry." He is such a cute dork. But I'm still annoyed like Stewart.

"I thought you were going to go out with this loser." I said pointing at Miley who now has that shocked expression on her face again. Oliver looks disgusted in result Miley hits him.

"Ow." Okay he's a bit of a wussy, but he makes up for it in looks.

"Amber why do you care who I date?" he asks rubbing his shoulders. Oh no, that means I have to push Lilly up to Oliver's name on the popularity list because I can't knock Oliver down he's too cute. I'm gritting my teeth now.

"Because that means…loser here is next to you on the popularity list." Lilly's face brightens and she hugs Oliver.

"Yay! Dating a doughnut like you is a good thing." Oliver is still standing there in confusion and doesn't really know what to do as Lilly continues to hug his chest area. What's that part called again? A toro? Whatever. Miley pulls Lilly away.

"Actually I'm dating Oliver, do I get bumped up?" I put my hand to her face once more.

"Not even hillbilly. Lilly you and Oliver are now number forty seven and forty eight." Ugh, I want to gag. Lilly hit's Miley in the shoulder as she goes to stand next to Oliver.

"You can blow away now Amber." Lilly says as she pretends to blow an eyelash away. Oh they are so annoying. I wave my hand for it's no big deal and walk over to Ashley who is still talking and hasn't noticed that I left to talk to three dork-kateers. Ugh, there goes my good deed. I need a shower after this. Their loser scent is on me.

**A.n: I hope you guys like this little story I came up. I was going to do it in Miley's point of view. But then I'm like no wait better if it's Amber's. Sorry for the lack of updates, your not going to see any until the summer. FORGIVE ME. **


End file.
